


Uncontrollable Thoughts

by SenoraSiete



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraSiete/pseuds/SenoraSiete
Summary: Steve like women and only women or so he thought





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here some BruceXSteve action for everyone because really these two don't get enough love! I hope everyone enjoys this! All comments are welcome (good or bad). Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors I wrote this on my phone at 3 in the morning.

Steve Harris was straight. Not a single if, and, or but about it. He liked girl even more specifically his beautiful wife, Lorraine. He was the founder and leader of the heavy metal band Iron Maiden and every night he had his choice of plenty of women and when he got home he’d have his wife. Or at least that’s what he was trying to tell himself as he lay in his bunk sweating and painfully hard after waking up from a not so straight dream about a certain lead singer who just so happened to be asleep in the bunk above him. 

The night had been gone as normal. They’d played a show in San Francisco, after the show he’d picked a bird that was to his liking, she sucked him off then he went to the bus where he and Dave, who’d already finished up with his girl, waited for all of the others to finish doing the same. When everyone was back to the bus they drank for an hour or so and then all went to their bunks to sleep or pass out on the couches. 

This all seemed pretty normal and standard for the rock star life but once it was time to sleep was when something interesting came to fruition in his dreams. As usual Steve was pretty drunk and tired so he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Once his eyes were closed though, thoughts of Bruce’s were the only things that fill his mind. The idea of Bruce’s beautiful pink lips kissing down his neck to his chest and inevitably making his way to Steve’s cock. Steve could feel Bruce’s hot warm mouth devour the head of his swollen and aching cock as he began to suck on the sensitive tip. He could feel himself getting close and that's when Bruce stopped sucking his manhood only to move down to suck on his balls and then a little lower to the lick the area right behind Steve’s balls. In his dreams he could feel his wheezy breaths as his arousal grew as the man moved to more sensitive and taboo areas of his body. Bruce started to move even lower but before his tongue ever made contact with anything Steve was awoken. 

And that’s where he was right now. Sitting in his bunk alone sweating with a throbbing cock making an obvious tent in his pants. He sat there telling himself that he was straight and his reasoning for the dream tonight was that the bint that had sucked him off after the show was no good at it, so he must have not gotten all of his spunk out plus he was drunk. He could come up with all the excuses he wanted but it still wasn’t going to get rid of the raging boner he had right now. He wanted to touch it just to give himself a quick wank but that would make him gay and the Steve Harris was not gay or even bi for that matter he liked girls and only girls. 

He tried to shift his brain into thinking about this one American braud he had shagged a days ago with the amazing ass. He thought about that for a while and deemed it ok to start touching is hard member since he was thinking about women and not Bruce. He put his hand on top of the still clothed bulge in the front of his pants and pushed the palm of his hand against the sensitive organ but as soon as he closed his eyes all he could see was Bruce’s mouth wrapped around his swollen cock. Not only was the image in his head involuntary but so was the moan of Bruce’s name that left his lips. 

Steve’s eyes shot open and his body went cold. There was no way that Steve’s moan wasn’t audible by the other, especially by the man who’s bunk was directly above his own. He just hoped that they were all too drunkenly passed out to hear anything. What was equally as concerning was the fact that Steve couldn’t for the life of him get the idea of Bruce between his legs out of his head. Steve sat in his bunk silently listening for anyone who could have possibly been awoken by his noise. There was no sign of movement and though he so desperately wanted to get off he was afraid of both his thoughts and his mouth. He decided that he might just try and sleep again he had some vodka in his bunk that he kept for himself and so he reached to his side and took a long drink hoping that it’d be enough to let him sleep through his lustful thoughts. 

He shifted quietly in his bunk to try and get more comfortable and relieve some of the pressure in his pants, he moved to his side. Just this movement alone was enough friction to send another jolt of pleasure through his whole body and once again he moaned without any control of his vocal chords. This time he shut his mouth as quickly as possible and held his breath, listening again for any possible movement signaling that he did in fact wake someone up. Still all that could be heard was snoring and the noises the bus makes. He finally exhaled after holding his breath long enough to nearly pass out. Dick still standing tall he knew he couldn’t do anything about it now, he’d just have to wait for it to go down and hopefully sleep. It was 5 in the morning, having only got to bed 2 hours before hand, and the others aren’t due to wake up for another 6 hours. 

It didn’t really matter if he goes to sleep though because tomorrow was there day off. It was a two day drive from San Francisco to San Diego or at least they were separating it into 2 days. By the time everyone would be awake they’d be in Los Angeles and they’d get to sleep in an actual bed at which point Steve could either wank or find a girl shag and sleep in peace. Still hard Steve sat and waited to either sleep or for the first members of the band to stir. 

~• 6 hours later •~

Steve’s eyes were aching and his eyelids were heavy from the lack of sleep. It had taken about an hour of staring at the curtain that gave his bunk some privacy, for his rod had finally calmed down though still extremely sensitive. The problem was as soon as he’d start to drift to sleep his brain would think of images of Buce’s beautiful lips and muscular thighs that Steve had seen time and time again not thinking much of them but in his mind while he slept he couldn’t help but imagine kissing them and biting them as he made his way to his inner thighs. He’d shake himself awake and each time he’d find his cock swollen and oozing. After about the third time he just said fuck it and decided he wasn’t sleeping, and that had been about 4 hours ago. 

At this point it was 11 and he knew he someone would be getting up soon or the bus would be stopping signaling that they were there. Sure enough Steve hear something stirring in the bunk above him followed by the sound of Bruce hopping down from his bunk to the floor and walk to the tiny bathroom on the bus. And then he heard Nicko’s loud footsteps walk past his bunk into the “kitchen” on the bus. Steve was hoping that they’d reach their destination before everyone got up so he could get his things and go to his room immediately avoiding his band mates, but really at this point anything that wasn’t sitting in his bunk with his thoughts was welcome. Avoiding touching his crotch as much as possible knowing that really any sort of movement would get him fully erect again, he changed out of his spandex pants and tight tank top from the night before. He put on his old West Ham shirt and then searching for the loosest for the pants he owned which seemed to be herculean. He just settles on a pair of red shorts that ended slightly under were his heavy and needy nuts rested. That’s as good as it got because really none of them wore any kind of loose clothing and when it came to shorts all of them didn’t seem to past your mid thigh. 

He took a deep breath and could hear Nicko and Bruce talking out in the common area with each other. The last thing Steve wanted to do was see Bruce right now but he knew that he’d have to so he just bit the bullet and opened his curtain, now exposing himself to the rest of the bus. He got up and walked to the bathroom just to run some water on his face and then he walked out into where the other two were. He could smell the coffee which he was looking forward to having. 

“Oh look who's up” Nicko pointed out loudly because he didn’t ever seem to be able to whisper or just talking in an inside voice. 

“Good Morning Harry” Bruce smiled brightly, “you want some coffee or tea or something?” Bruce was a morning person through and through he could wake up and be as fresh as a daisy, no matter how little or much he slept. His smile showcased his dimples and crooked teeth that Steve has seen a thousand times but seeing it right now made his heart beat faster. 

“Well ‘arry do ya?” Nicko asked again. Steve hadn’t noticed that he had been standing there for about a minute without responding. He had been so absorbed in the feeling he got from looking at Bruce. 

“Oh uh yeah I’ll take a cup of coffee.” Steve spoke he could feel his face getting hot out of embarrassment at the possible thought that they knew about his dreams of Bruce. He took the cup from Bruce’s hand trying to conceal the light trembling in his fingers. “Thanks.” 

“Steve you look like hell man are you ok?” Bruce asked with a light chuckle in his voice. 

Steve stood for a second staring at Bruce's muscular arms as he lifted the mug to his lips. Steve studied the way his arms were covered in hair and thought about how he wanted to touch him. He realized he had been asked a question and now he had been staring for too long so he quickly looked up to meet Bruce's eyes. 

“Oh me? Yeah I’m fine I just couldn’t sleep last night. I’m really tired that’s all.” Steve then took a drink of his coffee quickly so that he didn’t have to look at Bruce anymore.

“Well then that coffee ought to help you some.” Nicko said as he walked out of the small kitchen area and onto the couch to sit. Bruce remained seated at the tiny table in the bus and Steve was standing next to him. 

“The bus driver said we should be at the hotel in about 30 or so minutes. We should probably figure out whose sleeping where while Dave and Adrian are still asleep so they don’t cry about it.” Nicko spoke again.

“You’re bloody right Dave and Adrian are two of the biggest cry babies I know.” Bruce said with a little half smile on his face.

That’s when Steve remembered that this stop just so happened to be on of the few stops that they’d have to share rooms. One of them would get a room to themselves and the rest would have to share a room with someone else. Steve started to panic because he knew for a fact he wouldn’t be the one getting a room to himself because he had the room to himself last time. He needed to be alone. He needed to empty his all to heavy balls and he couldn’t do that with one of his mates in the room with him. This realization made his balls ache even more with desire for the thing he couldn’t do. 

“Well it’s finally fucking my turn to get the room to me self.” Nicko said with a big smile on his face.

“Well then that leaves me, you, Dave and Ade.” Bruce said looking at Steve who had yet to move his gaze from Bruce. Steve quickly looked away to make it look like he wasn’t staring.

“Oh yeah I guess so. Um who do want to bunk with Bruce?” Steve asked hoping to god that Bruce wouldn’t pick him. He was hoping that since him and Bruce fight so often that he wouldn’t want to share a room with him. Most of the time, Bruce would stay with Nicko when they had to share rooms but that wasn’t an option anymore.

“How about me and you just share a room. You can sleep and stuff and then maybe we could hang out later, if that’s ok with you Steve.” Bruce said with a cheeky smile. Steve felt his stomach flip. He was fucked. He couldn’t be in the same room as Bruce his cock just wouldn’t be able to handle being in such close proximity to his subject of lust. 

“Yeah that’s fine with me mate.“ Steve had wanted so badly to say no and just stay with Dave or Ade or hell he would have even stay in the bus while they all went into the hotel but he was already acting strange and he knew the others could tell. His only real option was to just agree instead of bringing attention to himself or making them question his actions further. 

“Perfect!” Bruce smiled. “I’m gonna go change and wash up a little since we’ve got time.” Bruce got up from the table and that's when Steve saw the rest of what Bruce was wearing. Aside from the skin tight tank top Bruce was clad in only a pair of tight black underwear and his white socks. It wasn’t anything new seeing Bruce like this since the man often didn’t like wearing pants he said that he didn’t like how confining they were. But prior to last night Steve had never paid much attention but right now he couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight in front of him. 

The black underwear hugged Bruce’s muscular and plump ass so tightly you could see it perfectly as well as his front. Steve was able to see the full outline of Bruce’s manhood and even though he wasn’t hard the front of his underwear protrude outward showing how big he really is. The walkway in the bus was so narrow that there wasn’t really enough space for Bruce to walk past Steve to his bunk. Steve was too absorbed in what he was looking at that he didn’t realize that there was no space until Bruce’s ass was pressed against the front of Steve’s shorts as he quickly shimmied past him and walked to his sleeping quarters saying “Excuse me.” Luckily Bruce didn’t look back and Nicko was busy reading some magazines to see Steve’s whole whole body quiver from the slight contact. 

Steve closed his eyes and bit his lip. That contact alone was nearly enough to make him cum in his pants. Bruce was now behind his curtain changing without any knowledge of what he just did to Steve. He stood still and tried to even out his breath with his eyes still closed. He was petrified by the obvious throbbing bump in the front of his pants that he saw when he opened his eyes. Looking over to the couch he breathed a sigh of relief seeing Nicko still had his nose in the magazine. He quickly put his cup of coffee down and went back to his bunk to try and calm down by the time they reached the hotel. 

They had 20 mins until they would be at the hotel and Steve needed to calm down. His brain was going crazy. He wasn’t gay and he didn’t fancy men he told himself over and over but his body seemed to think otherwise as his cocked jumped just from hearing Bruce make a slight grunt as he pulled on his shorts in the bunk above him. 

To Be Continued


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the room is harder than Steve had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this next part out work and school have been killing me! But I'm happy to present, to those who are reading, part 2! Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar problems I'm doing my best with that lol. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this next part! All comments are welcome (Good or bad)

The bus began to take more turns and driving at a much slower speed which signaled to Steve that they were mere minutes for the hotel. He had to come up with some kind of game plan for when they arrive because even though he had calmed down substantially his body had yet to catch up with his mind. Steve's body was still excited while his mind has switched from steamy thoughts of Bruce to panic as he realized that his cock probably wouldn’t be going down until it had been satisfied. Steve really only had two options; he could either leave as fast as possible, avoid all his band mates, get the keys and go straight to his room to the bathroom so that he could finally empty his wanting body or he could wait for all of his band mates to leave so that he could get his things and go to his room and of course go to the bathroom and do the same thing without worrying about the eyes of the others. Neither plan seemed to account for the fact the Bruce was going to stay in the same room as himself but really the panic and sexual frustration had done a pretty good job of clouding something that seemed to be the major problem to begin with. 

The bus stopped and Steve had been too busy panicking to even notice that it had until his thoughts were disrupted.

“Hey sleeping beauties we’re here get your arses up!” Nicko shouted to the back part of the bus where Adrian and Dave had still been happily snoring. Bruce could be heard snickering after what Nicko had said. 

Well now that Nicko had announced to everyone that they were there, he had no way of getting off the bus first so he would have to go with plan B. They all slowly cleared out of the bus Nicko being first since he was pretty excited to get his own room. After him followed Dave who was a little too hungover to properly function so Adrian had to help him get all the stuff he’d need for his stay in the hotel. That left Bruce still on the bus and Steve knew he was still there because he was the only voice he didn’t hear distance themselves from the bus. He thought for a moment as to why Bruce hadn't left the bus yet and then it hit him. He had completely forgotten about the fact that he and Bruce were sharing a room and Bruce was probably waiting for him. 

Steve was royally fucked. He was going to have to go up with Bruce because he really had no intention of making his actions any more strange and suspicious than they already were. This made Steve panic even more because he now had to find a way to hide his visibly hard cock from the other man on the bus. He needed to come up with an idea fast so in all of his great wisdom he came up with the master plan of carrying his bag in front of his bulge. It seemed pretty simple and foolproof, all Steve had to do was put the clothes from his bunk into the backpack he had and hold the backpack in front of him. 

He collected his things still trying to avoid his crotch as if touching or moving it could possibly give him the plague. Once done getting the important things into his backpack he opened the curtain and swung his legs over the side so that he was sitting up right. His heart   
was pounding and his body felt both hot and cold all at once. Steve was anxious not only because he had to hide his erection from his band mate but because this band mate was the source of the erection. Steve was worried that he wouldn’t be able to handle even talking to Bruce nonetheless staying in a room with him but at that moment he couldn’t dwell on it. It was time for action since he’d already taken too long to begin with. 

He took a deep breath, put the backpack on his lap, and then stood up holding the backpack right in front of him. His steps were shaky and his knuckles were white around the straps of the backpack because of the death grip he had on it. Steve walked out from bunks into the common area and there he saw Bruce. His back was turned to Steve as he washed the cups and silverware in the sink from earlier. He hadn’t heard Steve walk in which gave him a good opportunity to look at the other man. He wasn’t even doing it consciously, his eyes just began to travel all over his body. Bruce had changed into a pair of shorts that covered about as much of him as his underwear had cover previously and the same tank top from earlier too. He had taken his socks off sock and was now bare foot.

Steve’s eyes traced every inch of the other man’s body starting at his strong calves up to his wide muscular thighs that lead to his plum and firm ass that could be seen perfectly in his tight blue shorts. The tank top he was wearing hugged his body and Steve could see where his waist went in, giving him an almost hourglass shape while still being obviously a man. Steve could see his ripped shoulders that were dusted lightly with hair that lead to his masculine and well worked out arms covered in hair. 

Steve’s lack of self control wasn’t doing him any good at that point in time but he couldn’t take his eyes off the other man. He was an object of pure lust and desire in Steve’s eyes and his brain as well as body wouldn’t let him forget that. His cheeks began to feel warm and he had unconsciously began to press the backpack firmly against his front. The small amount of pressure and friction from the backpack made his manhood jump with excitement. Steve couldn’t control himself and began to push the backpack even harder into his longing organ he didn’t notice he was even doing it until a deep guttural groan left his lips once again without him being able to stop it. Steve’s body went cold and if he had eaten anything that morning it would have definitely ended up on the floor in front of him. 

“Oh Steve is that you! I thought that maybe you had fallen back to sleep so I was gonna leave you until I was done with the dishes.” Bruce said not turning around or turning off the water. That made panic serje through his body because for a split second he had hoped that maybe Bruce hadn't been able to able to hear him over the running water. 

“Oh uh uh yeah I fell asleep for a few minutes but um I’m a-awake now.” Steve’s voice was wavering because of not only the fear of being caught by the other man but also because of the want and desire that was coursing through his veins. Bruce turned off the water and grabbed the town next to the sink in order to dry his hands he then turned around to face Steve. 

“Well I’m glad you’re up so we can head to the room. Is that what you’re bringing up?” Bruce said gesturing towards that bag. 

“Uh yeah that’s all I need for tonight” Steve spoke in response while his eyes were glued to the ground. Steve couldn’t even look at the other man, the feeling he got was both amazing and worrying so to save himself from that he reverted to looking back at the floor or really anything that wasn’t Bruce’s amber eyes. 

“Bloody hell Harry you really look haggard! Let’s get you up stairs to the room.” Bruce said walking to Steve.

“The bell boy at the desk already took my bag up to the room when he took Nicko’s. Let me take yours for you. You look too tired to even carry it.” Bruce was now standing in front of Steve with his hand on the backpack. And now Steve was really completely and utterly fucked. He couldn’t pull the bag away from Bruce, that’d be both rude and suspicious which are two things he didn’t want to be, especially to Bruce. His eyes lifted to meet with Bruce’s who was looking up at Steve. Bruce’s dimples were fully exposed and his eyes seemed to have a different kind of look in them than they usually did Steve just couldn’t put his finger on it. It made him even more anxious but he released his grip and just let Bruce take that bag and hoped to god that he wouldn’t look down or really even look at the other man in general. Before he lifted the backpack up to put on his shoulders Bruce pressed it forward against his crotch. 

“T-thanks Bruce. I’m gonna just go outside and wait for you to uh come out.” he managed to spit out as he quickly backed away from Bruce and dart towards the door leading to the outside. 

“Steve my stuff is up in the room already we can both leave right now. You’re really bloody eager to get up to that room, ain’t ya?” Bruce said with a chuckle and one of his eyebrows up in a cheeky manner that made Steve feel unsettled. Bruce threw the backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the bus passing Steve and walking straight to the entrance of the hotel. 

“I’m just tired that’s all. Nothing more.” Steve retorted back to the man in a quick high pitched voice. He was doing everything in his power to make sure Bruce didn’t read more into his strange behavior and that statement alone was enough to make that all crumble. His voice radiated panic as well as suspicion but Bruce kept walking forward not prodding anymore. They crossed the threshold into the hotel and then he realized that he’d have to be one on one with Bruce in the elevator with no way of hiding behind or walking out of the line of sight to avoid the other’s eyes. 

Steve didn’t get much of a chance to look at the hotel they were staying at because his brain was obviously elsewhere but it was one of the nicer hotels they had stayed at. It was clean and had harsh lights that made the floors and marble tiles reflect and spark. It was a typical LA hotel that most big bands stayed at. Nothing too fancy but it was way better than the bus and so it was a popular stop for the bands traveling through.   
They approached the elevators and Bruce walked to press the button. The doors opened immediately probably because they had just passed the people who had gotten off and no one on a higher floor had requested for its services. Bruce gestured for Steve to enter first and Steve complied with him. 

“Wow this hotel has a ton of floors would you get a load of this Harry.” Bruce said breaking the silence between them that had remained thick as they had walked through the lobby of the hotel. Steve looked at the board where the buttons were and was honestly shocked to see how many floors there were. 

“Oh yeah that is a lot” Steve responded just trying to make words from and come out of his mouth. 

“Well lucky for you were only on the 5th floor and not all the way at the top on floor fucking 25!” Bruce said with his chipper little voice. 

“Oh um yeah I guess so.” Steve was barely able to respond with. Bruce had yet to turn around and Steve’s eyes began to undress the man in front of him. He had tried so hard not to but his brain just couldn’t stop itself. In the back of his mind there was still the small voice telling him he needed to stop because that was a man and the Steve Harris couldn’t be gay. But that voice wasn’t loud enough and so Steve’s mind could concentrate on what the man in front of him looked like naked and bent over. His pants strained even more and when Steve finally felt it froze and at that same moment Bruce decided to turn around. He looked at Steve right in the eyes and smirked. 

“Steve it looks like something leaked on to the front of your shorts.” Bruce said with an eyebrow raised. Steve looked down and saw a wet spot where the head of his hard cock was. He stopped breathing, his heart began to beat fast, and his stomach turned. He had to come up with something and quickly. 

“It um must have been something in my backpack that leaked onto my shorts.” Steve looked up and replied quickly. That was a lie that he hoped Bruce wouldn’t have been able to see through. Steve’s face was hot with embarrassment, he had been told by the women he had been with before that he produce a lot of precum but this was more than ever. His cock had been so hard it began to drip with excitement without even touching it and there was so much that it was able to bleed through his underwear and shorts. The elevatore dinged signaling that they were now on level 5.

“Well when we get into the room I’ll make sure to find whatever’s leaking and take care of it.” Bruce said with a wink as he turned around to leave the elevator.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is just trying to help is friend Steve relax like a good friend would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it took me forever to actually settle down and write this next part because life doesn't like to ever give some down time! But hey here it is! I'm so sorry for the long wait but here part three. I hope everyone enjoys this next part :) Please leave a comment if you have anything to say good or bad! (also the next part finally gets to the smutty parts for those who have been waiting for the real stuff)

Steve stood still in the elevator shocked and at a loss for words. Maybe he was just reading into Bruce’s words, maybe Bruce was just being friendly and trying to help his tired friend but the wink made Steve think different. Bruce was walking down the hall towards the direction of their room.

“Are you going to just stand in the elevator Harry? Don’t you want to go and relax in the room?” Bruce asked looking back at Steve who had a bright red tint to his cheeks. Steve’s eyes met the other man’s, he quickly pointed them at the floor and stepped out of the elevator.

“Um sorry yeah let’s hurry up and get to the room” Steve kept his head down and walked to catch up to Bruce still staying behind him. They walked together down the hall, Steve staying about 3 feet behind Bruce the whole time and still keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

“I think this is the room.” Bruce spoke with a chipper smile as he reached for the key. He opened the door and gestured for Steve to walk in.

“I would say age before beauty but I think we’re both pretty cute for guys so that wouldn’t work.” Bruce said with a big smile and a small laugh but after he bit his bottom lip slightly. Steve caught that small look of desire in Bruce’s eyes and then began to feel a whole different kind of nervous. Steve was almost positive that he was just looking too much into what Bruce had said and done but at the same time what if Bruce knew about Steve’s desires. The thought of that made Steve feel sick. What if Bruce was just playing this game to get Steve to confess or do something and then he would off and tell all the other guys that Steve was gay. Steve couldn’t let anyone know about his thoughts. He’s a man and had no place liking other men. But what if Bruce knew and was interested in continuing this and seeing where else it led. That was Steve's biggest fear. He wanted Bruce there was no denying that but the real fear came from the unknown of what it’d feel like or what if Steve found out he liked it then what about his marriage.

Steve was in a trance and so Bruce reached and put his arm around Steve to get him to go into the room they’d be staying in.

“Harry you feel really tense. Ya know what how about I give you back massage! That’ll definitely help you relax and sleep!” Bruce said as he pushed Steve in to the room and close the door.

“Oh um god Bruce you don’t have to do that it’s really not necessary. “ Steve spoke quickly as he stepped pass the small bathroom into the actual sleeping area. There were two queen beds with white sheets and a tv on the small dresser like thing.

“No Harry I insist, I’ve been told by some of my old girlfriend that I had a real knack for it!” Bruce retorted.

“Uh I mean really Bruce I’ll be ok don’t worry about me. “ Steve was trying to say anything to get out of doing this but he knew deep down the stubborn little Bruce would get what he wants.

“Oh nonsense Steve. Here.” Bruce reaches into Steve’s back pack that he was still holding and pulled out a pair of Steve’s underwear.

“Go into the bathroom and change out of your shorts that got leaked on. But I promise I’ll help take good care of that drip later just do this for me right now so you can relax sooner. “ Bruce pointed to the bathroom and Steve listened, he really didn’t have much of an option. Once in the bathroom he dropped his shorts and then his underwear, fully exposing his hard cock. The very tip of his cock glistening with precum. He wasn’t as hard anymore but really any form of contact could change that at any second. He just had to hurry and put on his underwear so that he could get that done and then wank in the bathroom after before going to sleep.

“Ok Bruce I’m all change uh - what do I do now?” Steve walked out of the bathroom with his hands covering the front for his red underwear.

“Oh go ahead and lay on your stomach so I can start rubbing your shoulders.” Bruce pointed to the bed closest to the window and then turned to go into his suitcase to search for something. Steve slowly walked over to the bed and took a deep breath as it all set in. He was about to let a man, not just a man but the man he’s been fantasizing about, rub his back while he was clad in only a pain for red boxer briefs. His heart rate increased as he really began to think about what he was about to do.

“Ah ha there it is!” Bruce looked up from his suitcase and was holding a small bottle of vanilla lotion. “Now Steve lay your ass on the bed before I have to tackle you.”

“You’re bloody Impatient, aren’t you?” Steve spoke as he began to lay down on the bed. He grabbed a pillow to stuff under his chin while he laid waiting for Bruce. He was pretty positive that he would be incapable of relaxing his muscles in his body so he had hope that Bruce would give up and leave him to shower and sleep in peace. That was about all the hope he had at this point.

“Harry how long have you known me? Have you ever seen me be patient? If I want something I get it and I get it when I want it.” Bruce said as he walked to the bed. Steve had his eyes closed as he rested his head on the pillow when he felt the bed dip. Bruce was on the bed but Steve kept his eyes closed, thinking it’d just be easier to ignore him. Then Steve felt the man begin to straddle him from behind which caused Steve’s eyes to dart open.

“What the hell are you doing Bruce?” Steve said in a panic as the other man thighs pushed against his own.

“This is going to be the best way for me to rub your shoulders Harry.” Bruce said the utmost confidence as he nestled Steve’s thighs between his own sitting back on heels in order to prevent crushing Steve’s legs. Still panicking, Steve tries to flip himself so he could face Bruce but his muscular legs kept him almost pinned in place.

“Bruce I don’t want you on top of me it’s bloody weird.” Steve protested more.

“Oh shut your trap Harry! Once I start rubbing your back you’ll forget all about that so just stop your fussing and shut up.” Bruce said this like a mother and then lightly swatted Steve’s ass. This made Steve stop dead in his tracks, his breath hitching in his throat. He felt sick, not because he didn’t like it but actually quite the opposite. It was a small amount of contact but in tandem with everything that was happening at that very second Steve’s body began to awaken again.

Bruce took Steve’s silence as an invitation for him to start rubbing his back so he reached to the side where he had put the small bottle of vanilla lotion. He open the bottle and put a small amount in his hand the scent immediately filling both him and Steve’s nose. Bruce rubbed it in both hands in order to heat it up slightly, he leaned forward placing both hands on the other man’s shoulder close to where the neck and back meet and then began to rub. The contact took Steve by surprise and caused him to jump.

“am I hurting you Steve? “ Bruce said with a hint of concern. Steve realized that Bruce had must have noticed him jump when he touched him. Bruce didn’t stop rubbing when he asked this though which meant he knew that answer was most likely no. And this was true for Steve. His body still tense of course because there was a man straddling his ass, but he couldn’t deny that the other man’s strong hands pushing into his sore shoulders didn’t feel great. All contact with Bruce felt good to Steve but he still didn’t want to admit that no matter how much his body seemed to tell him otherwise.

“Uh no that hmm feels really good Bruce.” Steve responder after a few seconds, unable to contain the small groan of pleasure that left his lips. Bruce smiled and started to push just a little harder to try and actually work out the tight knot of muscles. To Steve’s surprise it felt so good he began to actually relax just from the shoulder rub. It felt so good he forgot to care about his needy body that only seemed to be continuing to get more needy as the massage continued. Steve continued to let out small very quiet groans as the other man’s rough hands work his upper back.

“Your whole back is really tight and tense you need to let me help you relax Steve more often. I don’t mind lending you a hand ever.” Bruce spoke quietly as he leaned closer to Steve’s. Bruce stopped rubbing Steve in order to get more lotion which meant the touch that had occupied Steve’s mind was now gone and his own thoughts could return again. And then he felt the hard thing beneath him but what he really felt was the man on top of him. That feeling made his cock twitch when he full felt the pressure of the other man against his thighs and ass. Bruce’s hands returned but this time they were much lower on his back.

Bruce had his hands on either side of the bass players hips and used his thumbs and palms to work the muscles in his lower back. Steve closed his eyes and melted into the other man’s touch. With Bruce’s forceful pushing on Steve’s back it even created a small amount of friction between this hardon and the bed under him. It felt so good he had forgotten to care about his noises of approval until he let out an actual full on moan. It had almost even sounded feminine and was obviously caused by more than just a back rub. Steve’s whole body froze but Bruce still kept contact with the man. It remained silent for a while as Steve held in all of his possible noises.

“You know it’s ok for you to make noises, it lets me know you’re enjoying yourself which makes me enjoy myself.” Bruce had leaned across Steve’s whole body in order to whisper into his ear. Then Steve started to feel very hot and light headed. Bruce’s whole body was pinning the older man’s against the bed keeping him immobile. In every other situation Steve would have fought in order to have the control in this dynamic but right now having Bruce’s pressed to him made his crotch throb even more.

“Steve why don’t you flip over and I can massage your chest and arms. I bet holding that bass all the time isn't good for your muscles.” Bruce continues to speak into Steve’s ear. Steve shook his head. He knew if he flipped over that Bruce would see his hard manhood and Steve wasn’t completely sure of what was happening at that very second. Part of Steve’s brain was pretty confident that Bruce was interested in Steve but another part of him was still apprehensive about both being with a man and Bruce’s possible intentions to use the knowledge of Steve’s desire to tell the whole band that the Steve Harris fancy’s blokes.

“And why not?” Bruce asked softly once more.

“I uh am c-comfortable like this so there's n-no need to move” Steve spoke in a timid voice.

“I think you’d really enjoy having your chest massaged it feels bloody great form what I’ve heard for the ladies I’ve done it for.” Bruce said as he sat up and lifted himself off of Steve.

“Come on Steve I promise you’ll like it just flip over.” Bruce pled with the older man. Steve really only had one option and that was to flip over and try to put his hand over his crotch as fast as possible to prevent Bruce from seeing his throbbing member.

“Fine but make it quick and when I say we’re done, we’re done. Got it?” Steve spoke a little more firmly which was more characteristic of Steve.

“Ahh the Steve I know is coming out. Of course Harry, your wish is my command.” Bruce said with a smart ass tone. Steve began to flip on his back making sure to turn the opposite direction as Bruce so that he’d have time to put both hands over his dick. He then laid flat on his back while Bruce stood next to him with a smile on his face. Steve’s cheeks were hot and his hair was a mess just from getting lost in the pleasure of Bruce’s hands on his back.

“You won’t regret it! now just close your eyes and relax.” Bruce said like an excited child.

“Hmm ok but don’t fuck with me or anything like that, you hear me?” Steve spoke trying to sound stern in order to hide the fear in his voice. The last thing Steve would want it for Bruce to question him.

“I won’t. Now put your arms to the side so I can work out your upper arms” Bruce said as he sat on the side of the bed and pulled Steve’s arms away from his crotch. Before Steve even was able to mentally process what Bruce had said his hands were already away from his hard rod leaving his fully erect cock only shielded by a pair of thin red underwear. Steve’s eyes shot open to look down at his cock and see how truly noticeable it was. By god it was worse than Steve could have imagined. His cock was pushing so hard against the flap of his underwear that it ran the risk of exposing it completely and what made even worse was the large wet mark that was cross the whole front of it. Steve looked down at it then quickly looked to see where Bruce’s eyes were. To Steve’s horror, but not really to his surprise, Bruce was also looking at Steve’s rather impressive display of arousal.

“Bruce um I um I can explain! It’s not what you think!” Steve spoke in a panic as his hands returned back to covering himself.

To be continued…


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve massage turns into more than just friends helping each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! It has finally arrive! I know it took forever but it here's part 4! I'm not sure if there's going to be a part 5 but there might be. For the time being this is the end! I hope you enjoy this part! Please make sure to leave any and all comments (good or bad). Thank you for reading :)

Bruce looked back up at Steve’s bright red face and pulled his arms away from the burning crotch. 

“I thought I told to relax and put your bloody arms to your sides.” Bruce spoke to Steve as if he hadn’t just seen his band mates hard on through his tight boxer briefs. Then he placed his hands on Steve’s upper right arm and started to squeeze it softly to loosen the muscles. Steve was beyond confused at this point as Bruce was acting like Steve’s erection standing tall was nonexistent or nothing out of the normal. He was hoping that maybe Bruce was trying to save him from embarrassment and so he was just going to ignore the hardon looming in his peripheral. Bruce continued to message his arm and once he felt the right was done he reached across Steve to squeeze his left arm. Steve had pulled something in his left arm a week before and had never gotten around to working out the torn muscle but as soon as Bruce reaches over and squeezes it frimley Steve lets out a deep but soft moan. Once he realized he’d let it slip from his mouth he immediately stops all sound. 

“Did that feel good Harry?” Bruce cooed softly at Steve. He didn’t receive a response from the other man but based on the redness that was beginning to flush his cheeks and neck Bruce could surmise that the other man had enjoyed the feeling. 

“You know I like it when you make noises. It lets me know I’m doing a good job and that you’re liking it.” Bruce spoke quietly into Steve’s ear. It had made Steve jump slightly because with his eyes shut he hadn’t seen the other man move so close to him. The hot breath colliding with Steve’s ear makes his cock jump involuntarily. Steve can only hope that Bruce isn’t looking at his cock being that he can’t see from himself due to his eyes are shut closed. He felt Bruce get off the bed which then he felt his heart beat even faster. Sure he could open his eyes and see where the other man is but for some reason they refused to open. It was silent for a few more seconds before Bruce’s body made itself known again. 

Steve’s whole entire body stiffened as he felt the other man begin to straddle him. He first felt one thigh and the other against his outer thighs. The other man's rough hair on his pail thighs rubbed against his own which made an all to fimilare heat begin to form in the pit of his stomach. And then it finally happened. Steve knew it was coming but had hoped the other man would refrain from doing so. Bruce sat down placing his muscular and round ass directly on top of Steve’s wanting rod. As soon as contact was made Steve’s eyes shot open in order to look at the man on his lap.

“I think this is a better position for me so that I can massage your chest better.” Bruce spoke as he looked down into the other man's eyes. 

“Uh well um ok then” Were the only words that Steve could muster. He wanted to badly to tell the other man to get off of him, he knew it was wrong. Men aren’t supposed to like other men. He’s been told his whole life that it’s wrong and dirty. But at the same time he couldn’t seem to tell the man to get off of him. He wanted this. As much as he denied it,he wanted the man in front of him and even in the other man didn’t want him he, had yet to say anything about Steve’s member that was definitely poking him in the ass. 

Bruce’s hands begin to move back to Steve’s body. Placing them confidently on the older man’s chest and using his palm to press in the tight pec muscles. He started off gently and then began to press harder really loosening the muscles. Steve did enjoy the massage as it did its purpose of relaxing the knots in his muscles but then Bruce began to lightly run his fingers up and down the man’s chest. Suddenly Steve became hyper aware of his nipples. They were tingling and beginning to stiffen with each light touch from Bruce’s masculine fingers. Then the silence was broken once again. 

“You know Harry, I had trouble sleeping last night too. I was up at around 4 or 5.” Steve quit breathing at that very second. If Buce was awake that meant that he had to of heard him and the profane moan of his name Steve had released. 

“Oh uh that’s a real shame B-Bruce” Steve struddered out. 

“Yeah but it wasn’t all that bad. And do you want to know why Steve?” 

“Well sure I guess so.” Steve’s eyes, that had been originally watching the other man's hands, were now glued to his face. And then Bruce leaned in close to Steve’s chest. His face only about an inch from the bass players hard nipple. 

“Because if I hadn’t been up then I wouldn’t have gotten to hear your dirty little mouth calling for me.” As soon as that final words left his lips they were immediately latched around the beautiful pink and stiff nipple. Steve’s brain immediately shut off and his body took over complete control. Bucking his hips up into the smaller man’s plump ass, as his head shot back leaving his mouth open for all noises to escape. A quick moan is all that is able to be released before Bruce lifted his head away from the man’s hard peak. 

“Did you like that Harry?... Has anyone ever done that to you huh? Has anyone sucked on your hard little tit? Make you buck like that?” Bruce kept his head low, still only about an inch from his skin, eyes locked with Steve’s deep brown ones. Bruce moved his head so that it’s hovering over the other one now. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this Bruce.” Steve panted out.

“Oh is that really how you feel Harry?” Bruce tilted his head down just a tiny bit more and extended his tongue making sure to just barely flick the bud Steve’s erect nipple. Steve’s eyes roll back but only for a split second as he feels Bruce begin to get up off of him. 

“Well if then I guess I’ll just stop then. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable Harry” Bruce lifted himself to his knees so that his ass is no longer pressed against Steve’s wanting cock.   
“Wait!” Steve yelped. Bruce stopped moving and looked down at Steve with a cheeky smile. 

“Yes Steve? I’m listening” 

“I-I don’t want you to stop” Steve whispered as he averted his eyes in order to avoid the hazle ones that would be looking back at him.

“You’re gonna have to speak up Harry, I can hardly hear you.” Bruce spoke again knowing now for sure that he has all the power over than beneath him. Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he looks up at Bruce. 

“I don’t want you to stop touching me Bruce.” Steve looked completely exhausted from the amount of energy and courage it took him to admit his desire to the man who’s ass was hovering above him. 

“Ah and that’s all I was waiting to hear!” and with that Bruce planted his hips back on top of Steve and immediately pressed his full lips against the other man’s. The kiss was hungry. It started out slow and tender with Steve’s lips not really reciprocating the kiss. He was still trying to process the fact that he was being kissed and that he was being kissed by a man. Steve could feel the stubble rub against his chin, which to his surprise makes his cock jump even more. And then Bruce begins to move his hips, pressing them hard against Steve’s hard dick. Steve moans into Bruce’s mouth and his apprehension to kiss back is completely lost. He begins to purse his lips in response to Bruce’s own, suddenly he felt a smooth tongue brush across his lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Without even thinking Steve allows instinct to take over and opens his mouth for the other man to explore. The smaller man is still gentle as his tongue lightly goes over each and every part of bass player’s mouth. Bruce began to pull away but Steve began to suck on his tongue seeming like he was almost begging him not part. Bruce chuckled and pulled away but before he removed all contact he took the older man’s bottom lip between his teeth just to give it a quick little nip. This made Steve buck again and whimper quietly. 

“Don’t worry Harry, I’m not done with you. I just thought we better stop and breath before you go and turn blue.” Bruce moved in close to Steve again and began to nuzzle his neck in order to get Steve to turn his head up more, giving him access to the sensitive skin. Steve takes the hint and tilted his head back. 

“That’s a good boy” Bruce purred into the skin of his neck before licking a line from his collarbone to the shell of his ear and stopping to nip it. The contact sends bolts to his crotch and for a few seconds Steve feels like he could cum just from the lick. Bruce rolled his hips particularly hard and fluid.

“Fuck-” was all Steve could say. The other man’s beautiful body pressed against him felt more right than he had imagined.   
“Tell what you were thinking about on the bus Harry. I want to know what made you go into heat like a needy cat.” Burce began to kiss Steve’s jawline as he waited for the other man to respond. 

“I-I uh was thinking about y-you” Steve was trying to avoid actually saying what he had been thinking of. Steve was much more proper than the younger man and couldn’t imagine allowing such word to leave his mouth, especially if it was in reference to a man. 

“I know you were bloody thinking about me Harry. I want to know what you were thinking about. What was I doing to you that made your cock stir from its slumber and beg for attention.” The words came out like thick honey. The words coated Harry’s ears and made the hesitation fade away. Nobody had ever made Steve’s walls come down that fast, not even his own wife had that effect on him, but Bruce had just done it. Maybe it was a lack of sleep or a burning passion but either way Steve gave up on pretending that this wasn’t all he wanted. 

“You were kissing me, uh kinda like this and then- ” His sentence was cut off early as the sensation of Bruce’s sharp teeth biting into his sweaty neck interrupted him. The feeling caused a deep, guttural moan to erupt from his throat.

“Don’t stop Harry, that surely couldn’t have been all I was doing.” Steve tried to steady his breathing before he continued to tell Bruce more about it lewd thoughts. 

“Th-Then you started kissing down my body until you uh- well” Steve was starting to feel his face heat up as he felt Bruce’s body shift lower just a little. His head was no longer at the older man's neck, it was now perfectly as his chest. Bruce started to kiss his chest and lick up the middle of it all the way to his protruding adam's apple. 

“Go on love. Don’t let me stop you from finishing your story.” Immediately after saying that his mouth attached itself to Steve’s excited nipple while his other hand came up to play with the other one. Steve moaned louder than he had previously and gritted his teeth, as the new sensation of having his nipples played with was completely new to him. He of course had done it women and knew that they liked it quite a bit, but never in his life had it been done to him and he hadn’t expected to feel nearly as good as it did. He took a sharp deep breath and continued with is description.

“U-until you made it to my dick” 

“Oh and what did I do then?” Bruce had detached from the older man nipple. While still keeping his hand on his chest to play with the other nipple, Bruce shifted down more so that his face was now right as Steve’s abdomen. He lightly brushed his lips over the small trail of hair that lead down to the other man’s boxer briefs. 

“A-and then you um you started suck my cock.” Steve spoke timidly. His eyes had yet leave the other mans. 

“And how did that feel Harry?” Bruce smiled with only half of his face and raised his eyebrow showing his mischievous intentions. Bruce slide down even more and was now face to face with Steve’s clothed cock. Steve had gotten so hard it wasn’t even standing up right, it was laying flat against his stomach as it pulsed and leaked. Bruce began to mouth at the head of the unexposed manhood. 

“Mmmmmhhhh yes oh god yes Bruce” Steve couldn’t hold back his desire and pleasure any longer, even though it was hard to tell that that’s what he had been trying to do to begin with. 

“Well would you look at that, something appears to have leaked on your boxers again. Do you want me to help you take care of the leak Harry?” Bruce still had yet to look away from Steve’s. Words refused to leave the bass player’s throat and so all he could do was nod in response to Bruce’s question. The younger man sat up slightly has he took the other man's underwear into both of his hands and pulled them down just enough for cock to sprig free. Steve was by no means small, he was probably somewhere around 7inches. The head of Steve’s cock was visible without his foreskin even having to be pulled back and it was glistening with the abundance of precum that had been leaking from the slit. Bruce’s eyes finally looked away from Steve so that he could look at the steaming rod that had been poking him for the past 20 minutes. 

“Bloody hell Steve look at this cock. You’re wetter than most of the chicks I’ve been with.” Bruce moves his hand down so that he’s holding just the base of Steve’s dick. He just sits for a second to admire the other man’s piece of equipment. The beautiful dark hair that sat just above his cock and the pink dripping tip of his sheathed cock made him lick his lips. Without giving Steve any warning he lifted his hand a little higher and pulled back his foreskin exposing the whole head of his cock. Steve inhaled sharply. And then Bruce leaned in and pressed his tongue against the fat head of the other man’s dick. He let out a rushed exhale as his thighs began to quiver. Bruce’s eyes finally returned to Steve’s and he was gifted with the sight of a sweaty panting bass player. He gave Steve a wink and then placed both of his lips around the tip and giving it a hard suck. Steve’s eyes shot to the back of his head as he let out a roar of a moan. 

“Oh fucking hell your mouth is so good!” Steve was able to compose himself just the slightest bit in order to let those words escape is lips. Bruce doesn’t wait any longer and begins to bob his head up and down on the cock in his mouth. He uses his tongue to play with the weeping slit as he sucked at the head. Suddenly, to Bruce’s surprise, the shy bass play grabs a handful of the singers hair and forces his head down all the way onto his cock until Bruce’s nose was nuzzled against Steve’s bush. Bruce gagged at the back of his throat being hit which caused Steve to remove his hands completely. Bruce’s head shot up in order to breath and cough a little. 

“Shit I am so sorry Bruce. Are you ok?” Steve had look of panic on his face. He hadn’t wanted to A. hurt Bruce and B. ruin the moment but he just couldn’t control himself. 

“Don’t worry Harry I’ll be fine this isn’t my first go at this.” Bruce reassured him.

“It’s not?” Steve said with a bit of surprise in his voice. He had never thought that the other man could have possibly done this before.

“Of course it's not. This might come as a surprise but there are plenty of male groupies out there. I’m going to take a guess and say this is your first time with a man, isn’t it, Harry?” Bruce spoke with a smile. It had never occurred to him that Steve was virgin or at least he was for gay sex. Knowing this Bruce had his work cut out for him. Steve nodded timidly at Bruce as he saw the devilish smile creep across the singer’s face. 

“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll be taking good care of you. I know how to make you feel really good.” Bruce got up off of Steve completely and stripped off his shirt and shorts.All the older man can do is stare at the magnificent man in front of him. His whole body dusted with hair and covered and toned muscles. Then Bruce puts his thumbs into the sides of his underwear and begins to pull them off exposing his equally as hard cock. Bruce was even bigger than Steve by almost half an inch. Steve swallowed hard. In his dream he hadn’t ever gotten past a blow job and now here he was laying naked on a bed as his band mate stripped down to nothing. Bruce got back on the bed and started passionately making out with him before he had time to think too much about what was going to happen next, Bruce broke the kiss. 

“I want you to spread your legs and bend your knees for me.” The smaller man demanded his bass player as his hand came back to his chest to play with his nipples. Steve hesitates for second and Bruce can see it on his face.

“Harry I promise I won’t do anything that I think wouldn’t make you feel good. Just trust me babe I know what I’m doing.” Steve sat for a minute more and then he began to move his legs into the position Bruce had told him to get into. Steve was now laying on his back with his legs spread with all of his most intimate parts out on full display. 

“There you go Harry.” Bruce got up and moves so he was on his hands and knees between Steve’s legs. He ran his hand soothingly over the other man's quivering thighs. He then moved his other hand to cup Steve’s heavy and tight balls. He massaged them between his fingers and squeezed them tightly which triggered as series of moans from the man on the bed. Bruce’s fingers travels south a little more in order to press his middle and index finger against the sensitive area behind Steve’s nuts and this causes him to buck his hips again. His fingers moved south just a tiny bit more and that’s when Bruce finally touches Steve’s most taboo place. Just the slight touch causes Steve’s cock throbbed even harder while gobs of precum escaped from the red head of his cock. As Bruce’s middle finger rubbed gently across the tight pucker he can see it quiver with anticipation. Bruce reaches for the lotion he had been using to massage Steve earlier and coats his index finger in to. It isn’t the most optimal lube but it’s work for the time being. 

“Ok Harry this is going to hurt just a little but if you relax as much as you can I promise it’ll start to feel good. Are you ready?” Bruce continues to rub the slick finger against his hole.

“Uh- I-I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Steve knew that this is something he wants and so he’s gonna have to just bite the bullet so that he can get to pleasure.

“Ah that’s the spirit. Now just try to relax like a told you to.” And with that Bruce began to press his finger into the bass player. It was so tight Bruce was worried he’d break his damn finger. He took his other hand and began to rub Steve’s shaking thighs. He looked up to see Steve’s face, his eyes were shut tight and teeth were gritted. 

“That’s it Harry, just relax it’ll feel good in a minute.” with that final bit of reassurance Bruce pushed his finger all the way in. 

“Ahh god is stings” Steve panted in discomfort. 

“Shhh it’s ok Harry give it just a few more seconds.” He sat with his finger inside him for a few more seconds until he felt the walls around his finger relax some, then he began to move this fingers. He pulled it out some and pushed it back in. Steve’s face was still contorted into a face of pain and so now it was Bruce’s job to change that. He pumped his finger back into him and once it was all the way in him he pushed his fingers up. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Steve nearly screamed. 

“Bet you didn’t know that was there huh?” Bruce smiled as he saw the look of utter shock on his face. He pushed his finger in again, hitting the perfect spot again. After fingering the other man for a minute more Bruce deems him ready for another finger. He pulls his finger out completely and grabs the lotion again to lube his fingers up some more. Without warning he pushes both fingers back into Steve but this time instead of grunts of pain he hears moans of pleasure. Steve is beginning to like the feeling of being filled by another man. Bruce scissors his fingers in order to try and stretch out Steve a little more before he buries himself inside him. 

“Oh god please just fuck me Bruce. I need your cock in me.” Steve finally let out is plea for Bruce’s cock. 

“Your wish is my command love.” and with that Bruce pulled his fingers out of Steve. He takes some more lotion and pours it into his hand. He coats his cock with lube with a few slow tugs of his throbbing member. Bruce could cum just from the thought of being inside Steve’s tight warm hole. He lines himself up with Steve and slowly rubs the head of his cock against the other man's entrance, 

“I can’t wait to be inside you” he said as he looked down at the nakes mess of a man below him. Steve just bites his lip and looks up at Bruce and with that Bruce began to push is hips forward slowly. He knew this would be painful even after Steve being fingered, so he moved at a painfully slow pace just to minimise the pain as much as possible. Steve’s face was contorted back into one of pain, but then Bruce finally bottomed out and his cock was fully buried in the other man. He sat there for a second inorder to let Steve relax and to help he placed tender kisses along Steve’s jaw. 

“I’m gonna start moving.” Bruce looked back that the other man and kissed him passionately. Steve moaned into his mouth as they kissed. He broke the kiss and slowly once more began to pull his cock out further and further until the head was all that remained inside of Steve. Then he looked down at the other man to see him looking back at him Steve’s beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. All that was going through Steve’s mind was his want for Bruce, he had never felt quite a lust like this and he wasn’t sure if he could wait any longer for Bruce to re-enter him. The lead singer must’ve been a mind reader as he began to push back into Steve with a speed he had never felt before. The feeling of Bruce’s cock stretching him out was something that he would never forget, it felt so good he had no idea what he had been missing out on. Steve pushed back in pretty slowly but to Steve being a virgin it was unexplainably fast and it felt so good. Loud moans roared out of Steve’s mouth as he pushed back in and the head of his cock rubbed against Steve’s prostate. 

“ Holy shit your dick feels so good inside of me!” Were the only words that could leave Steve’s mouth as Bruce pulled out and pushed in again rubbing against his prostate each time. 

“Fuck I’ve never been in something this tight before.” Bruce moaned loudly as he pushed back into Steve. Each time he pushed against Steve’s prostate he could feel the man’s walls quiver. It brought Bruce an extreme amount of enjoyment and pleasure knowing that Steve was also getting pleasure. The bass players moans had changed from deep and guttural, like a man’s, to high pitch and needy as he lost control of himself. Steve had never known that this is what he had wanted, but at this very second he couldn’t imagine living without it. The other man’s long rod pushing into him and rubbing against his prostate was something that he thought he couldn’t live without from this point on. Bruce had had his eyes closed since he had pushed into Steve but once he had opened his eyes, he saw Steve’s hard and throbbing dick laying flat against his stomach with a small puddle of precum surrounding it. Steve had also forgotten his needy cock as well as he was too overwhelmed by the sensation of his prostate being stabbed relentlessly over and over again. 

“ Who knew I could get the mighty Steve Harris to start moaning like a dirty little braud“ Bruce spoke in a degrading manner but it didn’t make Steve feel self-conscious this time in fact it made him feel empowered as he knew Bruce liked it when he moaned. And then Steve felt a hand wrapped around his untouched throbbing manhood. As soon as he felt Bruce’s strong and rough hand touch his cock he moaned even louder not worrying about possibly disrupting his neighbors in the hotel. Bruce knew that Steve was close as he’s a virgin and had never had his prostate stimulated like this before. Luckily for Bruce he was also close as he had never been and something quite this tight before. Steve’s walls were clenching him tighter and tighter as he approached his climax and once he put his hand on Steve’s cock he knew that he would be over the edge very soon. He squeezed the cock in his hand very tightly and then begin pumping it in speed with his thrusts.

“Oh fuck Bruce you’re going to make me come if you don’t stop that.“Steve stammered out between moans and hyperventilation. Steve had never felt quite a pleasure like this as his prostate was being attacked at the same time as his cock was being stroked. The amount of pleasure Steve felt was immeasurable and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer but lucky for Steve Bruce was also not going to last much longer. 

“Fuck Harry I want you to come so hard. I want to feel your walls clench around me.” Bruce bent down and took Steve’s nipple back into his mouth again. The combination of all the stimulus at once caused Steve to fall over the edge. He came all over Bruce’s hand with a loud animalistic moanas, ropes of cum landed on his chest and stomach. When Steve came all of the walls tightened and a few more thrusts was all it took for Bruce to spill his seed inside the other man. Both men sat for a second as they rode out their orgams, Bruce still pumping small shallow thrust into Steve’s hypersensitive ass. He kissed Steve one more time before pulling out completely. They laid in the bed by each other for a few moments before one of them finally spoke again. 

“ So how did you like it?“ Was all that left Bruce’s mouth between pants.

“I’ve never felt anything like it.” Steve responded with. 

“Is that a good thing?” Bruce asked with a laugh. 

“I’ll be ready for round two in about 20 mins if that’s enough of an answers for you.” Steve spoke with a smirk. He knew Bruce liked what he had and he too like the experience so why not go again?

“You cheeky bastard. The timid Steve Harris is already demanding round two. Well who am I to deny the man of what he wants.” They kissed once more and then laid on the bed tired and sweaty. 

The End.  
(Maybe)


End file.
